Bluestreak the Hedgehog - Unlikely Alliance
by Alexander McDonald
Summary: "War has waged between the tyrannical Streaks and heroic Freedom Fighters for decades now. However, when faced with a common rival, the two factions are forced to fight alongside each other or face certain annihilation. The universe will be forever changed." A story of self-growth and redemption, this is a work that has been many years in the making. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bluestreak the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Unlikely Alliance**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

Welcome to the world of Bluestreak the Hedgehog! The story that is about to unfold is the culmination of many years of planning. Starting in late 2007 as something as little as a game with friends, Bluestreak the Hedgehog has seen many incarnations in physical form in various attempts to perfect it. The current incarnation is the first successful attempt at making this work as a legitimate story. So why not take my hand so we can experience where my long-lived journey lead us?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bluestreak the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Unlikely Alliance**_

 _ **Inter species War (Part One)**_

It is a time of utter chaos and destruction. The Streaks, a collective of tyrannical, genocidal aliens, and The Freedom Fighters, those of the Mobian race who have dedicated their lives to insuring peace and justice throughout the galaxy, have been at war for decades.

The Streaks exist for one purpose: annihilate the weak, spare the strong.

The Streak/Freedom Fighter war all started when the Streaks invaded Mobius in search of five strong fighters the Streak Fathers' spirits sensed. Combining their strength and cause, something that had become known throughout the galaxy due to their heroic presence, the fathers believed the warriors to be potential deadly rivals for the Streaks. As such, an army of Streaks, lead by none other than Zanok and Xora, the royal siblings that were second only to the fathers in social class, were sent on an assassination mission.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bluestreak the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Unlikely Alliance**_

 _ **Inter species War (Part Two)**_

The mission was a complete success. Despite their power, the five warriors of Mobius fell to the overwhelming strength that the Streaks possessed. In a fit of desperation and outrage, the civilians of Mobius came out of hiding and fought back. Overpowering through numbers, the Streaks had no choice but to flee the planet. The previously unstoppable force had found their rivals.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bluestreak the Hedgehog**_

 _ **Unlikely Alliance**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **The Duel**_

Zanok the Hedgehog sat atop his throne alongside his sister, Xora. One fist to his cheek and the other hand tapping away at his arm rest, Zanok let out an annoyed sigh. "He should've arrived by now." He growled. Xora smirked. "Think he fled in terror of facing my awesome power?" "Stuff it," Zanok replied, noticeably not up for her cocky boasting. "I'll admit that you have a slight strength advantage over me. However, it won't always be that way." Before Zanok could verbally tear Xora's face off, the large door that sat roughly thirty feet ahead of the siblings opened. Escorting a green hedgehog through the door were two of the Streaks' many elite guards. Zanok's scowl quickly brightened to a grin. "Well, well, well..." Xora completed what was on Zanok's mind. "The mighty Freedom Fighter leader finally decides to come out of hiding." "Well, I had to deal with your friends." The hedgehog replied in a cocky tone. Zanok couldn't help but break out in a fit of laughter. "You what?!" "Check for yourself." A few chuckles later, Zanok cleared his mind. Sure enough, he couldn't sense a large portion of his people. "What is this?!" Zanok yelled, standing up from his throne as the hedgehog broke from his escorts and began walking along the long, red carpet towards the siblings.

Xora couldn't help but have her jaw drop. How could a single Mobian take out so many Streaks? Zanok, fists clenched, walked down the steps in front of the thrones and met face-to-face with the Mobian, teeth showing. Storm the Hedgehog - "Storm" being an ironic nickname as, despite his strength, he had a certain elegance to his fighting and swordsmanship - Smirked, hand already gripping his sword's handle. Zanok, quickly drawled his own blade, striking quickly and powerfully at Storm. Ducking quickly to the side and spinning, kicking Zanok's feet from beneath him, Storm flipped backwards to gain some distance between him and his opponent.

Xora was quite thoroughly enjoying the show, clapping her hands together as loud as possible. Zanok barked at her and slowly turned his head towards Storm to give him the death stare. Zanok used his free hand to grasp his brown cloak and lift it, tossing it to the floor. Assuming a defensive position, Storm kept his eyes trained on Zanok. When Zanok started a fight, he became unpredictable due to his savagery. Zanok quickly teleported behind Storm, slashing wildly at lightning-fast speeds. Jumping backwards with each slash, Storm managed to jump over Zanok, bringing his sword down on him. Blocking it, Storm used every fiber of his being to bring that sword down. Zanok's knees nearly giving way, he managed to break out of their power struggle, smashing Storm across the face with the handle of his blade. Zanok stood over Storm, pacing the blade tip to his throat, grinning. "You've lost!"


End file.
